


Red Velvet Homecoming

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, Homecoming, Multi, Showers, Threesome - F/F/F, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holland reached for her phone and decided she needed a breath of fresh air. Two breaths, to be exact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/gifts).



> Prime Time Desserts' March prompt: threesomes/moresomes.

Holland entered the dressing room and flopped onto the nearest cushioned chair. This was her sixth interview that morning and she had a few more left to go. She loved acting, but sometimes the promotional tours were a pain in the ass.

She reached for her phone and decided she needed a breath of fresh air. Two breaths, to be exact. Once she saw the smiling faces of Arden and Shelley, Holland let out a sigh of relief. "Hey, ladies."

"Holland!"

"Hey, babe!" Shelley made kissy faces at the screen. "You look stressed. Babe, are you stressed?"

Holland slumped in her chair as she crossed her legs. "A little. I wish you two were here interviewing with me so I wasn't by myself. Even having the boys here would be nice."

Arden laughed. "The good news is that you're flying home tomorrow and Shelley and I can welcome you back." She waggled her eyebrows. "Welcome you back, sexy style."

Holland couldn't help but grin at that. The homecoming from Arden and Shelley was half the pleasure of her going off by herself for work trips. They always came up with brilliant plans to make her smile. She continued chatting with the two of them until her assistant stuck her head in the room and told her the next interview was in five minutes. When she turned her head back to her phone screen, both Shelley and Arden were making kissy faces at her.

Holland rolled her eyes while she smiled. "Yeah, yeah. I love you two. Try not to burn down our apartment until I get back, okay?"

"We'll be good," Arden said. "Though if you see a suspicious stain on the carpet in the living room, that was entirely Shelley's fault."

Before Holland could say something, Shelley shrieked and Holland's screen went blank. She let out a sigh before getting to her feet. Just a few more interviews before she could fly back to Los Angeles and be with her girlfriends.

*

She took the red eye back to LAX, not wanting to wait any longer to be reunited with her girlfriends. Holland wanted to wash off her work trip and maybe snuggle up while watching a cheesy movie. Shelley had a thing for terrible horror movies. Holland opened the door to the apartment they rented while they were filming Teen Wolf. She closed the door behind her, kicked off her heels, and headed towards the bathroom.

At first, Holland thought her girlfriends weren't home. They hadn't been in the kitchen or the living room. But as she entered the master bathroom in the bedroom, she heard the shower running and muted laughter.

Holland smiled to herself as she unbuttoned her shirt and pushed it off her shoulders. Whoever was taking a shower, probably the both of them if she knew her girlfriends, was going to have a lovely surprise since she hadn't told either of them that she was arriving home earlier. Once she let her skirt drop to her ankles and was completely naked, Holland walked towards the bathroom and carefully opened the door.

The sight in front of her was a sight for sore eyes. Through the clear shower door, Holland saw Shelley and Arden soaked wet from the shower nozzle. Droplets of water slipped down Arden's back as she faced the tiled wall with her head turned to kiss Shelley who was behind her. Shelley had her hands cupping Arden's breasts as she kissed her, and Holland licked her lips at the sight of water running down Shelley's hip. This was exactly what she wanted to come home to.

Holland cleared her throat as she walked towards them. Arden shrieked in surprise while Shelley almost slipped. It was a good thing Holland insisted that their bathtub had slip resistant mats. Holland opened the door and quickly got inside, shutting the door to keep the water from spilling out.

"Hey, girls," she said as she leaned into Shelley, the closest one to her. Shelley's lips were soft and wet from the water, and Holland took a moment to savor kissing Shelley. She didn't know who was holding her, the three of them were pressed so close together, but she enjoyed the feel of wet skin against her own.

She broke off her kiss from Shelley and turned to Arden. Holland nuzzled her nose lightly against Arden's nose before going in for a kiss. Arden's kiss was gentle compared to Shelley's wild and it was just as good. Their kisses were exactly what Holland needed.

When she withdrew from the kiss, Holland let out a sigh of happiness. "It's good to be home."

"Holland! You're so sneaky," Shelley said as she grinned. "You're home early. Arden and I weren't prepared to give you your sexy welcome back just yet."

Holland laughed as she shook her wet hair. "This was all I needed, really. What could be better than my girlfriends, naked and wet?"

Arden tilted her head to the side as if she was thinking. "Hrm. Maybe if we left this cramp bathroom and get you on our giant bed. Then we can fully welcome you home. I think we have whip cream in the fridge."

Shelley raised her hand. "I promise to clean up afterward, too. Scout's honor."

Holland couldn't help but smile at that. "Shelley, you were never a girl scout."

"Oh yeah? Because I have the costume to prove it."

Arden turned off the water while Shelley opened the door and helped Holland out. Holland stood still as her girlfriends dried her off with some towels before ushering her into their bedroom.

Shelley slipped out of the bedroom while Arden helped Holland to bed, kissing her the entire time. As Arden straddled her body, Holland looked up and tweaked one of Arden's nipples. The soft gasp Arden made was music to Holland's ears. It was far better than interview questions where Holland had to hide her dislike of her character's upcoming storylines because they tried to diminish Lydia's role or made no sense at all. She loved her coworkers, definitely loved that Teen Wolf brought Arden and Shelley to her, and she loved the money she made, but that was all.

"Since you're home early and everything," Shelley said as she entered the bedroom. Holland shifted her head to look at her. "You can have your surprise now." Shelley was holding a giant cake as she got into bed. "It's red velvet, your favorite."

Holland wasn't above mixing food and sex together and she sat up, keeping Arden on her lap. Shelley brandished a fork and sank it into the cake before offering the bite to Holland. She opened her mouth so Shelley could feed her and the sweetness of the red velvet made her moan.

Arden bent her head to suck at a spot between Holland's shoulder and neck while Shelley offered up another bite of red velvet to Holland. It was the beginnings of a fantastic homecoming.


End file.
